At The Bottom
by DammitKendizzle
Summary: Kendalls been abused physically/sexually by his stepdad for the past four years. He feels alone & he seeks comfort in his razor. But there is one kid who's willing to understand him, the popular Logan Mitchell. M for selfharm, rape & future smut. Kogan!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the new story I told you about! :D I decided to post it a bit earlier than planned because... well I wanted to! xD This chapter is really, well sad, you'll see why too. Anyway, here we go! (:**

David. The one name that could make Kendall stop everything he was doing and just freeze. The name brought back so many memories, terrible memories. From the moment Kendall met David, who would later become his step father, he felt uneasy about him. Maybe it was the cold look in his eyes that he gave Kendall every time the small boy came around. Maybe it was the way he ignored Kendall when he was younger, but either way the boy knew David didn't like him at all.

The seven year old boy could tell that something was just off about him. He didn't give off the vibe his father did when he was alive. This man seemed to almost hate the kid as soon as he saw him. Then after the birth of his younger sister, Katie, the blonde knew the man hated him. He favored the young girl over him, but Kendall didn't mind much, he wasn't his father. His dad died long ago. He never thought that David would ruin his childhood and take everything from him though.

It started when he was only twelve, that was the first time David laid his hands on Kendall. He slapped the boy for talking back to his mother, and although Jen was angry at her son, she scolded her husband for smacking his step son. She didn't approve of it at all. The next day, after she was gone, David made sure to get his revenge on the young boy. He cornered him into the wall and hit him a few times, telling the boy that if he told his mother there'd be worse consequences. So Kendall didn't say anything, cause he knew what David was capable of.

It wasn't till Kendall was fourteen that David started touching him. Kendall knew it was wrong. He knew the places the man kissed, touched, even sucked was somewhere that a parental figure should never go. Then one day he took it a step further, he took the boy's innocence completely, he stole Kendall's virginity. He abused the boy sexually and physically, and continues to till this day.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Get up! I'm not done with you! Get up you stupid piece of shit!"_

_The blonde, fourteen year old sobbed, holding the stinging flesh on his face as he fell to his knees. He was so weak. Everything on his body hurt, his face and chest from David's fist. His ribs and legs from the kicks he received when he refused to get up._

_He looked up at the brunette man, Kendall's eyes begged for mercy, even though he knew the man wasn't going to receive it. This man he was forced to call his father never showed him any mercy. He wasn't his father though, he's a monster. His father would of never hit him, hate him, rape him. But this man, he would, he did. He took everything from the young boy long ago. He took his innocence and he didn't care if he hurt him or not. Kendall wasn't his kid._

_"I told you to get up! You stupid slut!", David yelled, grabbing Kendall by the hair and pinning him against the wall._

_The young boy looked up at the man, pressed against him, crying even more. He knew what was going to happen next. He couldn't cry out for help, no one would hear him, David made sure to only take control of the blonde boy when they were alone. The older man smirked, grabbing the boys face with one hand and pulling it towards his own._

_"You're my bitch now.", he hissed, pressing his lips closer to the teens._

_Kendall started to sob even more as the older mans lips crashed against his. David pulled away from the trembling kid, starring into his terrified emerald orbs with his lust and hate filled hazel ones. He smirked when he saw how scared the boy beneath him was. He love seeing Kendall like this, so vulnerable. He pressed his lips against the youngers once again, sliding his tongue over Kendall's bottom lip, silently asking for access into his mouth. But Kendall didn't allow it, instead he squeezed his lips closed even tighter. He didn't want any part of this man inside of him._

_David noticed the defiance and became more bitter. He grabbed the blonde by his hair and yanked it back, just hard enough for Kendall to gasp in pain. David quickly took advantage of the gasp and slipped his tongue into the boys mouth, exploring every inch of it as the boy weeped. Kendall felt the mans groin grow hard against him as he violated his mouth. He closed his eyes, not being able to look at the man any longer. Accepting the what was about to happen to him._

_The hazel eyed brunette picked up the young blonde and carried him up the stairs, into the teenage boys room. He threw him down on to the bed, crawling on top of him and quickly started undoing his pants. David threw his pants off to the side of the room before tugging the blonde's, along with his underwear, down his legs. He stopped for a moment to admire the child beneath him. He smiled, taking the blondes face into both of his hands, forcing Kendall to look at him._

_"Who do you belong to?", he asked, like he always did while preparing to slam into the boy._

_"You..."_

_David laughed wickedly, lubing his member with saliva before forcing himself into the unprepared boy. The kid screeched, a agonizing, ear piercing scream, from the pain the shot through his body. The man didn't care about the screams coming from the boy, and continued to pound in and out of him. Kendall closed his eyes, tears running down the side of his eyes as he heard the pleasure moans coming from the sick man above him. It disgusted Kendall, knowing that David was enjoying every minute of defiling his body. But what disgusted Kendall the most was knowing that he was the one giving the brunette man the pleasure._

_Kendall felt liquid run down his thighs, already knowing what it was. The blood coming from the younger boy fell on the sheets, which would more than likely stain later, reminding him of the incident. He would have to find another excuse to tell his mom why there was blood on his sheets again, that's if she even saw them before David disposed of them. Before he even knew it the man was releasing inside him, coating his insides. David pulled out of the boy, pulling up his pants._

_"Clean yourself up, you filthy slut", he hissed before exiting the room._

_Kendall laid there, thinking about the pain he would be feeling the next morning. He slowly found the strength to get up and make his way to the bathroom. As he wet the rag he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His razor. His thoughts immediately filled with the things he could do with it, but not to David, to himself._

_Before he knew it, he was taking apart his shaver, desperately trying to get to the blade, the only part he found useful at the moment. As soon as the plastic securing it broke, Kendall got up, locking the door. He took the piece of metal, lifted up his shirt and placed it to his rib cage. He inhaled deeply, slowly digging and dragging it across his ribs. He exhaled and looked down. The sight pleased him. The blood dripping on to his fair skin, running down onto his stomach. He repeated this again, adding another wound to his chest._

_"Why me?", he thought, as he glided the blade across his silky skin one more time._

_Little did he know that those three simple cuts, would led him into a world of addiction._

_***End of Flashback***_

Kendall awoke in a cold sweat, the thought haunted him every time he would let his mind wander for just a few minutes. Every nightmare would be a different memory from his past. The sixteen year old didn't have dreams anymore, just nightmares. David filled nightmares.

Kendall got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door like he always did. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the razor he hid under the bottle of shaving cream. He sat on the floor and lifted up his shirt, exposing his scar covered chest, and drifted the metal across his muscle. He felt calmer the second blood came from the cut. He sighed, taking off his pajama bottoms. His thighs were also covered in scars, healing cuts and even flesh ones from the night before.

He found comfort in a blade.

He looked in the mirror, staring at the scars covering his body. No one would want to love him after they saw the hideous flaws. Part of him wondered how the hell he ended up like this, how he turned out so messed up, so _broken._ Why he was addicted. How did he always end up here, why did he feel safe locked in this bathroom? But the other part of him knew why.

David.

He was the reason why he was sobbing, holding a fragile, yet sharp piece of metal with intent to slide it across his skin. Intent to watch the blood fall from his cuts onto his pale white skin. He wanted to watch himself bleed, he needed to feel the pain, cause he _deserved _it. At least that's what he's always been told. He was useless, a waste of space and deserved every once of pain that he received. Whether it was from self infliction or simply the abuse he was put through everyday.

At least that's what he'd been told. That's all he knew.

He was at the bottom, and he felt like no one could help him.

**I just wanted to say that I DO NOT want to see any comments about how self harm is not an addiction, because unless you've been addicted to it, you don't know how it feels. I am personally recovering from my own addiction with it, so I do know what I'm taking about. Anyway, I hope you liked this and review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ subscribed to the first chapter. The comments really made me happy! :D**

** Anyway, in this ****chapter you get to find out how Kendall's dad died, how differently David treats Katie and Kendall, and you get to see how Kendall & David act around each other when they're alone or with other people. Also, we get to meet Logan! Okay, enough with my rambling, here we go...**

* * *

><p>Kendall shivered, placing the blade down after his fifth cut. He looked down at his thigh, pleased at the amount of blood that had covered his creamy skin. He got up, wincing slightly. The cuts always made it painful to move afterwards, but he didn't mind much. In a way he seemed to enjoy the pain. It was the one thing he knew would always be there to comfort him.<p>

He walked over to the shower and turned it on. The blonde placed a hand into it, testing the temperature before slowly stepping in. He gritted his teeth whe he felt the warm water crash against the open wounds. His chest and legs stung from the intrusion. He stood there a moment, letting the water his his skin, watching as the water by his feet turned a powerful red color. Kendall smiled slightly, taking a damp rag and cleaning off the excess blood that had been left behind.

After his twenty minute shower, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his lender waist. He unlocked the bathroom door and limped over to his closet. He stared at the options for a few seconds before finally grabbing some clothes. He removed the towel and tugged on some boxers and loose fitting pants. He couldn't wear his normal tight pants, they would rub against the cuts. He pulled an Incubus tee over his head and slipped on his vans. The blonde combed his hair and put on a gray beanie before picking up his chemistry book and unlocking his door.

He always locked his door at night, even when his mom and sister were home. He didn't want to risk the chance of David creeping in while he slept. The man made the blonde teen paranoid. He didn't even feel safe in his own home anymore.

Kendall walked down the stairs, trying his hardest to hide the discomfort in his expression. His mom looked at her son as he sluggishly walked down the steps.

"Sweetie, are you okay?", she asked with a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah, Mom... I just fell again while getting out of the shower. I think I sprained my ankle or something, I'll be fine though."

A small chuckle came from the figure in the doorway of the kitchen. Kendall didn't even turn to see who it was, he already knew who was laughing at his lie. David. David knew about his addiction, how could he not, he saw the scars and fresh cuts every time he would rape the boy. He never said anything to Jen or Katie though. The only comments he would ever make about them would be to Kendall. Telling him how much more hideous the scars made him, how much more unlovable he would be.

Kendall sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for his little sister to get ready so they could leave. The worried mother gave her son some aspirin for his 'sprained ankle' , kissed the top of his head, telling him she hopes he feels better, before leaving for work. After Mrs. Knight left, David exited the kitchen and took a seat a few feet away from Kendall on the couch. The blonde tensed up, forcing his attention to the television, focusing on the cartoon that was on. He could feel David's eyes on him though, staring right through him.

"That was a nice lie.", the brunette man said, breaking the silence between the two.

Kendall shrugged, his eyes not moving from the t.v. He didn't want to look at the monster on his left.

"Gotta do what ever I can to hide it..."

"You're pathetic!", David said, laughing," You wouldn't have to hide it if you weren't an idiot and just stopped, we both know you could stop cutting if you wanted. But you don't want to cause you're weak. You're a weak and pathetic little fuck."

Kendall, rolled his eyes. He heard this shit from David all the time.

"Sure, whatever you say...", Kendall got up, grabbing the keys off of the coffee table,"Tell Katie I'll be waiting in the car."

"Hey...", David stood up as well, walking over to his step son, "Lose the fucking attitude, now, or I can always make you later.", he said between his teeth, clenching his fist together.

Kendall looked up at David, and nodded his head. He was scared, the blonde knew what David meant by "I can always make you later". Just as the brunette went to grab the boys face, the sound of door from the upstairs bedroom closed, followed by the patter of small feet rushing down the stairs.

David backed away from Kendall as he heard his daughter run down the stairs. The expression in his eyes changed expeditiously as he turned towards his daughter. The hostile beam in his eyes turning into the loving look of a father. David turned, smiling and hugging his nine-year old child. He loved her, he loved her the way Kendall's dad loved him.

Kendall sighed, grabbed his books and walked out the front door. The blonde started up the car as he waited for his little sister. He stared down at the steering wheel as he thoughts of his father filled his mind. He missed him so much. A single tear hit the wheel as the memory of the day his dad left him flooded his mind.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Wh-what! Th-Thomas is... dead?", Jen cried, unable to control the tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm very sorry Mrs. Knight... w-we were on patrol. We didn't call back up cause we thought we could handle it. It was just a call about a drunk driver, when we pulled him over... t-the guy had a gun... and he... he s-shot him...", Officer Daven said, holding back the tears forming in his eyes,"I tried to save him, I tried... but I c-couldn't... the bastard who shot him got away while I tried to revive him..."_

_Jen burst out into tears, holding onto the officer, and long time friend of her dead husband, as the information sunk in. As the officer hugged the woman he saw a small figure peep around the corner of the hall. The green eyes of the five year old boy stared at the two, unsure what was happening. Officer Daven let go of the red haired woman and gazed at the innocent boy, the now fatherless boy. That was all it took before the officer broke down too, letting all the tears run freely. Jen turned, noticing her small son looking at them confused. The blonde boy walked over to the adults and looked up at them._

_"Mommy, why is Uncle Frank here?", Kendall looked around for his father, his daddy was always home when Uncle Frank came over,"... Mommy, where's Daddy?"_

_The woman tried to pull herself together to tell the boy about his father, but she couldn't, she was crying hysterically. Frank leaned down on one knee and looked at the little blonde boy in front of him._

_"Ke-Kendall...", he spoke, his voice cracking._

_"Ye-Yeah?", The boy asked, now getting scared._

_"Y-your dad... he-he's dead..."_

_Kendall stared at the man in uniform for a few moments, then glanced over at his mom. The boy was only five, but he was smart for his age. That's when the reality of the situation set in, his daddy was dead. He was gone._

_"Daddy!", the boy screamed, tears overflowing the brim of his eye and falling down his face._

_His dad was gone, he was never coming home. He would never see him again._

_***End of Flashback***_

Kendall jumped as the slam of the car door knocked him out of his daze. He wiped his eyes, he hadn't even realized that he had been crying. When he looked over his green orbs met with his sister, who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, a wide smiled plastered on her face.

"Hey, baby sister, you ready to go?", he asked while buckling his seat belt.

"Yup!", the fifth grader was happy to go to school, she seemed to love it.

Kendall pulled out of the drive way and made his way to Palmwoods Elementary. He always found the name ironic, considering they live in Minnesota. Once he arrived, he kissed his sister on the top of the head before she rushed out the door. He watched her until she entered the gates of the school. She was the only good thing that David brought to his life. Kendall hated his step father with all his guts, but Katie, he could never hate her, even if she was the daughter of a beast.

It was a five minute drive to the High School from there, so he arrived rather quickly. After he found a parking space he shut off the car and hurried towards the building. Kendall couldn't afford to be late to his first class. He entered the front doors of the school, and turned, hoping the two hockey heads huddled across from his locker didn't see him. But it was too late, they spotted the blonde as soon as he entered.

"Hey, Knight! Slow down!", one of the boys yelled as the other walked up behind him.

"What do you guys want?", Kendall asked, as he opened his locker and shoved a few excess books into it.

"James and I just want to talk to you, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, now fuck off Dak.", Kendall closed his locker, moving away from the two.

"Whoa, now. Don't get pissy, Knight."

"Just leave me alone!", the blonde snapped.

"You really think I'm going to listen to you, I could pou-..."

"Dak, leave him alone.", another voice called out.

Dak turned, coming eye to eye with Logan Mitchell, the captain of the hockey heads, and one of the most popular guys at Palmwoods High. Everyone knew who Logan was, from sports or simply his good looks. Almost every girl, and a few guys, found the brunette attractive and Kendall was one of those few. He couldn't help take he was found the boy charming, cause Logan was simply breathtaking, from head to toe. Dak didn't protest once he saw the brunette looking at him seriously. Logan may have been shorter, but he was stronger than any of the three boys infront of him. Dak huffed, knocking the books out of the blondes hands, walking off with James following close behind.

"I'm sorry about them...", the brunette said, sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm use to it by now", Kendall stated, bending down to retrieve his books off the floor.

"Here, I'll help you."

Logan keeled down, helping the taller gather his belongings. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the gesture, Logan was being nice to him. Logan gave him his things back, the blonde boy smiled, thanked him and turned to walk away. Before the blonde could get to far away from him Logan stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What class do you have?"

"Uhmm, AP Chemistry, what about you?"

"I have that too... how come I've never noticed you before?", Logan asked, smiling.

"I-I don't know, I don't really talk a lot, that's probably why. I keep to myself mostly.", the tall blonde said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Well... would you mind if I walked with you? Cause we both have that class together anyway..."

"S-sure... I'd like that...", Kendall said, the corners of his mouth curving upwards slightly.

Logan smirked and lead the way to class, Kendall right beside him as they talked about their similar music preferences. They walked into class and took their seats, which were only a few rows away from each other. Logan gave Kendall a friendly smile before turning away, taking notes as the teacher started explaining the week plan.

Kendall looked down, grinning to himself. Maybe this semester will be better than the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short, I know. And I'm sorry that my last few updates have been so short! D: I'm really sorry, but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

><p>Logan glanced over at Kendall for the third time in the last five minutes. The brunette smiled as he watched the younger boy chew on his lower lip, trying to understand the lesson being taught. Logan had been silently sneaking glances over at the blonde since he sat down, watching him from afar. Kendall was completely from the top of his shiny golden hair to the bottom of his grey Vans. His emerald green tinted orbs were completely hypnotizing. The way his golden locks fell around his strong and sexy jaw structure. Those pink pouty lips and dark eyebrows. The boy left the brunette completely breathless.<p>

_"How come I've never noticed this kid before?"_, Logan asked himself as he scribbled on the blank piece of paper in front of him.

Kendall was quiet, he even told Logan that, but still, the brunette knew almost everyone in the school. He was the captain of the hockey team. Yet, somehow he never managed to met Kendall. He didn't even know that this breath-taking boy had the same Chemistry class as him.

"Okay, tomorrow we're going to be having a lab," Mr. Griffin said, seizing Loan's attention back to reality, "I want each of you to find one partner, but choose wisely, cause they will remain your partner for the rest of the year! After you find one report to me and the you may mingle among yourselves."

As soon as the announcement was finished every girl turned around, ready to pounce and declare Logan as their accomplice for the rest of the year. They wanted him for two main reasons. One; he was a complete genius, and two; he was ridiculously sexy.

"Logan is _my _partner!", one girl yelled out, before racing over towards the smart brunette boy and latching onto his arm.

"No! He's mine!", The girls started to argue, but Logan stepped between the hormonal teenagers before things got out of hand.

"Uhmm... Ladies...", they all stopped talking at the sound of his voice, "I'm really sorry, but I already have a partner."

They all glared at one another, looking as though they were going to to rip out the throat of whoever scored the hot hockey head. Logan smiled, turning and looking at the blonde boy that was still sitting alone at his desk, searching for another partner-less classmate.

"Kendall is my partner!", Logan said, causing the crowd of jealous girls around him to turn and look at the blonde. Kendall was still scanning the room, not even noticing the pairs of eyes burning into the back of his head until he turned around. The girls sighed, walking away after realizing they wouldn't win over the smart jock.

Logan smirked, grabbing his things and making his way over towards the confuse golden haired angel. As he sat down next to him, Kendall inhaled deeply, trying to temporarily cease the thousands of butterflies that he got in the pit of his stomach every time Logan came around him. The dusky brown haired teen smiled at him before breaking the short silence between them.

"Soo... you wanna be my lab buddy?"

"Y-you sure you want me?", Kendall asked, unsure why anyone would willingly choose him.

"Well, yeah!", the older laughed, "Why else would I ask you?"

_"To humiliate me... just like all the others do...", _Kendall thought, looking down sadly, forcing back the forming tears. Logan noticed the sad, almost hurt look in Kendalls beautiful eyes. He frowned and put a hand on the fair boys shoulders.

"I-I just don't know why you'd ask me. I mean, almost every girl in this room is dying to have you as their lab partner", Kendall looked up, noticing the death stares he was receiving from his female class mates. He laughed, looking at Logan, "And it looks half of them are ready to kill me just to have you."

"Well, sometimes all these girls fighting and drooling over me gets pretty annoying," Logan admitted, smiling as the sadness in Kendall's eyes slowly started to disappear, "Plus, I really would like it if you were my accomplice all year."

"Okay...", Kendall said.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Logan's chocolate brown orbs light up with happiness. Logan felt relieved when the blonde replied and as the sides of Kendalls mouth curved upwards. Logan already knew how little the blonde truly smiled, so when he did, it was a beautiful thing.

_***Lunch Time***_

"Why did he even ask you in the first place?", Jett asked as he took another bite of his noodles.

"That's the point! I don't know why he did. He's never talked to me before today and then all of a sudden today in Chemistry he asks me to be his lab partner."

"Maybe he's just trying to fuck with you. Maybe he's going to try to humiliate you in front of everyone tomorrow!", Jett exclaimed.

"I don't think so... he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that.", Kendall said, almost positive that the brunette boy wouldn't hurt him.

"He is a hockey head, so I wouldn't be too sure about that... anyway, so what did your mom say about coming over this weekend?"

"Shit... I forgot to ask her! I'll ask her when I get home."

"Good, cause I know you hate staying home with David when your mom works all weekend."

"Yeah...", Kendall said, looking down as he poked his food with the plastic fork.

Kendall tried to always stay over at Jett house whenever he knew that his mom wouldn't be home on the weekends. It was one of the few times when him and David would be alone. Every time he was left with David was hell. It was when he would get taken advantaged of and the nights he would spend the most time in his bathroom with his razor. Jett didn't know that though, he knew Kendall hated David, he just didn't know the reason why.

_***P.E***_

Kendall entered the locker room after everyone had left and entered the gym. He couldn't get dressed around the other teens, they would see his scars and cuts. He reached his locker and opened it, grabbing his gym clothes. As he went to turn around a fist connected with his stomach, sending him back against his locker. As he grabbed his stomach and looked up he saw two pairs of eyes on him. Dak and Steve. Kendall winced as he tried to get up, but was knocked right back down as Dak kicked him.

"No one's here to save you now, Knight.", he hissed.

The two boys took their turns kicking and punching the blonde. They stopped as they heard the door open, running out of there as they heard the foot steps near them. The boy gasped as soon as he turned, seeing Kendall huddled in the corner of the rows of lockers.

"Oh my god!", James screamed, racing over towards the battered blonde boy.

Kendall looked up, his tear filled eyes being able to make out the brunette boys figure. As soon as he made out the other hockey heads figure he forced himself up, cowering away from the older boy.

"Get away from me!", Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, w-who did this to you?", James asked, looking at the battered blonde boy.

Kendall wiped the blood from his busted lip and ran away from the brunette boy. He ran to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him. The blonde leaned against the wall, sliding his back down against the wall until he was sitting down. He pulled his shirt up and could already see the bruises forming on his pale skin.

Kendall sobbed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet. Once he opened it he saw just what he needed. He yanked the metal blade out of the plastic barrier and slid it across his arm. He sobbed as he added another and another.

He didn't stop until his arm was covered in the crimson shine of his blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, I haven't updated anything in so long, so much has been going on. I've been really busy and stressed with school, then on Monday I found out my Cat might have cancer... it's just been stressful. I'm sorry this is short, but I feel like an ass for not updating in like a month, so I hope this isn't a bad chapter. And sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch!**

* * *

><p>Kendall stared down at his bloody arm, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes. After a few moments of silence, a sick smile crept across his pale lips as he leaned his head against the cold bathroom walls. He loved this feeling. He loved the feeling as the blade glided across his fair skin, the stinging sensation after he pulled it away and the rush he felt as the blood started to flood out the cut. The thing he loved most, the thing he was addicted to, was the sense of relief.<p>

Every self-inflicted wound brought him to a place of complete bliss. It was his escape from the hell he had to call reality. Cutting let him venture off to his own place in his mind, a place were he knew he'd be safe, and nothing could ever hurt him. The world just disappeared, like nothing even mattered when it was just him and his blade.

Kinda ironic, huh? Hurting yourself to escape pain.

Kendall laughed to himself, he didn't understand the concept, but it worked, so why give up on the one thing that you know will always be stable in life. The one thing that you know will always be there for you.

The blonde boy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the frantic pounding on the door. The banging knocked him out of his paradise and crashed him into his sick reality. As he looked around he started to realize when he was and quickly jumped up. He shoved the sharp metal blade back into his wallet and stood up, quickly making his way to the sink to rinse of the fresh and drying blood on his wrist.

The knocking started to become faster and louder, the boy could of sworn it was the sound of his heart beat speeding up at the risky situation he was in. The possibility of who it could be scared the shit out of him. What if it was the principle or a teacher? They'd have to tell his mom and he couldn't hurt his mom like that, she couldn't see the broken boy he really was. When the voice behind the door spoke he relaxed some, but became panicked again when he heard the concern in the teens voice.

"Kendall! Kendall, are you okay? Open the door Kendall, please", Logan said, continuing to bang on the locked door.

When James saw Kendall run off he knew he had to tell Logan, cause he knew how much the shorter brunette liked Kendall. He didn't mind that Logan had a crush on the kid. James was never one of the people who found pleasure from picking on the blonde boy. Plus, James already knew Logan had liked Kendall before he even told him. After twelve years of being best friends, you learn to read each other and see right through each other.

The blonde started to tremble as he scrubbed the wounds faster and harder, only causing them to bleed more from the intense pressure being rubbed against them. He stopped when he realized that it was no use, he just had to get out of there, he couldn't let Logan Mitchell see him like this. Kendall grabbed his bag off the floor and grabbed a few of the paper towels, placing them against his still bleeding wrist. When he reached the door he sighed and unlocked it. Logan hurried inside as soon as the door flew open, but Kendall did the exact opposite.

Kendall ran out of the restroom before Logan or James had time to resister that he just flew past him or to think about where he could be going. The shorter brunette noticed and was about to chase after the blonde, but stopped when he noticed something laying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it, it was Kendall's jacket. Logan filled with anger as he noticed the red liquid on it. The first thing that came to mind was Dak and Steve.

_Those fuckers did this to __him_, Logan thought.

The thought of them hurting Kendall filled his veins with rage. He wanted to beat the living hell out of the two, but he had to check on Kendall, he had to make sure his gorgeous, blonde, lad partner was okay. He didn't want anyone to hurt him and he knew he'd get his revenge on his two other team mates.

What Logan would have never guessed though, was that the blood on the jacket wasn't from the two hockey heads. The only damage they caused were a few bruises and a busted lip. Kendall was the reason for the blood, and Logan would have never thought it was from the angels addiction to watch himself bleed.

**...**

The broken boy slammed the door behind him as he enter his house. He couldn't care about the trouble he could get in from skipping his last classes, all he wanted was to get home. He quickly made his way up the stairs and ran to his bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door, everyone was at school or work anyway, no one would see him and his wounds.

The blonde opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out he required materials he knew he needed to clean up the mess he'd made. He winced as he pulled the paper towels off his wrist, the rough material was sticking to his skin. Kendall bit his lower lip as he pulled it off, they we're deep, but the bleeding was starting to decrease. Thank god, he couldn't go to the emergency room, they'd call child services and he couldn't lose his mother or sister.

As he finished cleaning the wounds he heard the front door shut from down stairs, his eyes widened. Who the hell would be home?

"Kendall? Kendall, sweetie, are you okay?", his mother called, dropping her stuff on the table and heading up the stairs.

Kendall quickly shoved all of the bottles into the cabinet and ran to his room. As he searched for his jacket, he realized he'd forgotten it in the bathroom at school.

"Shit...", he murmurer to himself.

He went into his closet and grabbed the first sweat shirt he found and pulled it over his head. Jennifer entered the room and looked at he son, her eyes filled with worry.

"I got off early today and I saw your car in the drive way as I was pulling up. I got worried... are you okay, sweetie?"

Kendall smiled and nodded his head. He didn't want his mom to worry, he hated when he caused her any type of stress and it killed him to see her hurt.

"Yeah, mom, I'm okay. I just started to feel a little nauseous in P.E so I decided to come home... I'm sorry... are you mad?"

"Oh god no, honey", she smiled, walking over and hugging her son,"You know how I am, I was assuming something bad happened. I need to stop being so protective over you and Katie. I just can't help it though, I just can't bare the thought of losing one of you, or one of you getting hu-"

"Mom", Kendall said, cutting her off ,"I know, but I like it. I'd rather have you be over protective, than not care at all. I love you."

"I love you too", she pulled away from Kendall and kissed his head, "Can you pick up Katie still though? I gotta run a few errands and pick up some groceries for dinner."

"Of course", the blonde forced a smile, which immediately fell after his mom left the room.

He didn't mind picking up Katie, that's not the reason he forced the expression. He knew how much his mom loved him and his baby sister. He knew how far she would go to protect them, but knowing that the only two people she had to protect him from were two people she loved... that killed him.

The man she loved so much and called her husband and her very own flesh and blood, her son. Those we're the only predators she'd have to fight off and that was one of the things that troubled Kendall the most. His mom wanted to protect him, but how do you protect your son, when you have to save him from the man you love?

More importantly, how do you protect him from himself?


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall sat on the couch flipping through the channels, waiting for the clock to hit three so he could go pick up Katie. He leaned back, deciding that a few re-runs of Spongebob would be enough to keep his mind occupied. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to be in a state of complete relaxation, where noting would bother him. The program was doing a good job at keeping himself away from his mind too, until he stretched his arms and hit his wrist on the coffee table behind him.

"Fuck...", Kendall hissed in pain, quickly grabbing his wrist to see what caused the intense pain. When he saw the cuts he quickly remembered what happened a few hours ago. He started at the self inflicted wounds and silently cursed himself. He fucking cut on his wrist.

Kendall shot up from the couch when he realized how careless and oblivious he'd been when he cut in the bathroom. The blonde boy had dozens of scars, but he never cut on his wrist. Ever. He couldn't, it'd be risking his secret if someone at school, or worse, his mother saw the cuts.

_I can just hide them till they heal...but what if they scar? Shit, shit, shit!, _Kendall thought to himself, _I'll just cover them with foundation or something. That could work! It's only a few cuts... they shouldn't be too much to cover everyday._

Kendall turned when he heard the sound of the front door slam close and shoved his hands into his pockets. He sighed in relief and slight annoyance when he realized it was just David. The older man set his keys down and groaned in disgust when he saw the blonde teen standing in the living room.

"Why are you here... why the hell are you home?"

"I came home early... I was just leaving to pick up Katie though", Kendall said grabbing his keys and walking towards the front door. Before he could walk away, David grabbed him roughly by his wrist, causing the boy to whimper from the force being put on his injuries. David loosened his hold on Kendall. giving him an odd look before turning his wrist around, exposing the raw, open cuts.

"What the fuck, you stupid fucking whore! What the fuck is this?", David screamed, knowing that if Jen saw the cuts she would also find out about the others and of course, about everything he had done to her son,"Well! Fucking answer me, you worthless bitch!"

"I-I...", that was all the blonde could muster out before the brunette man's hand came crashing against the side of Kendall's face. He instantly pulled his arm away from David and bought it up to the stinging flesh.

"You're a fucking asshole!", Kendall yelled, storming out of the house before the man could assault him again. David hesitated a moment, debating whether or not to chase after the teenager. He laughed darkly then walked over to the couch. He'd have his way with him later.

**...**

Kendall searched through the back seat for a sweater as he waited for his little sister in the parking lot. When he finally found one he quickly pulled it on, making sure it covered the wounds. He jumped slightly when the door next to him opened then closed.

"Hey Big Brother!", Katie said, leaning over and embracing the blonde.

"Hey Baby Sister... how was school?"

"It was pretty good, except for all the idiots. I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only fifth grader with common se-... what happened?", she asked, noticing the slight red stain on the sleeve of the grey sweater. Kendall paused, looking away from the street and down at the sleeve.

_Oh shit..._

"Oh... well it's probably ketchup from lunch or something", the fare boy said, laughing slightly as he turned his attention back to the road, hoping she'd believe the lie,"You know how Jett gets when he eats!"

"Ah, that makes sense", Katie giggled.

The blonde smiled, relieved that she hadn't decided to further the investigate the liquid seeping through the grey fabric. The two drove in scilnce until they pulled up into the drive way. Katie quickly grabbed her bag when she noticed Davids car already in the drive way.

"Dad's home early! Why didn't you tell me?", she asked, hopping out of the car, eager to see her father and tell him about her day. Kendall sighed in disgust as he closed his door and locked the car.

"I guess it just slipped my mind..."

As soon as the front door flew open, Katie dashed towards her farther and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neckloosely as she hugged him. He embraced his daughter as well, before pulling her off and smiling.

"How was your day, sweet heart?"

"It was good! I didn't know you were coming home early though. Ken didn't say anything either, so I was super excited when I saw your car in the drive way!"

"Awe, well he probably just wanted it to be a surprise! Huh, _Kendoll_.", David said, smirking as the teen grabbed a bottle of watwe and walked past him.

"You're and ass...", Kendall mumbled, before going upstairs and closing the door.

**...**

_"Why are you so nervous around me? I know you like me and I like you too Kendall... why won't you just give us a chance?"_

_"Ca-cause your Logan Henderson! You're perfect, beautiful, caring, and smart... and I'm... well I'm nothing... I'm fucking useless."_

_"I think you're perfect just the way you are...", the brunette said, stepping closer to the shaking blonde. Kendall sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"Logan I-I just... I am nothing compared to you. You could do so much better than me. Why do you waste your time on me? I-I don't deserve you.", he said, looking down,"You won't want me after you see my scars... you could never love me, no body could ever love me."_

_Before he could muster out another word, Logan tilted Kendall's chin up, looking into his eyes and pressed his lips against the younger teens. He lifted his other hand an lightly cuffed Kendall's cheek as he deepened the kiss. The blonde felt even more tears stream down his face. The kiss was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it wasn't driven by lust and sexual desire. It was filled with love and compassion, it made him feel as though him and Logan were the only people in the world, the only two who mattered. As the brunette finally pulled away, he grabbed Kendall's hands, staring into his glistening green-orbs._

_"I don't care about your scars, they could never make you unlovable. I love you for who you are. You're perfect and beautiful just the way you are."_

_He slowly lifted the trembling boys shirt and kissed the old wounds. Kendall gasped when the scar slowly started fading, until the mark on his skin was gone. Logan continued to kiss every single one till his stomach and chest returned to the consistent creamy silk color it's been year ago. Before the cutting. Before the pain._

_"Kendall..."_

_"Logan...", he sighed breathlessly, closing his eyes._

_"Kendall!", Logan screamed, his tone growing harsh,"Wake up, you stupid fucking slut."_

As the blonde opened his eyes, Logan's facial features distorted, the room they were in became darker until he was able to make out the surroundings. He was in his room and Logan had warped into David, who was above him with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Awe, did I wake you? What a shame."

"Get off me!", Kendall screamed regaining his senses, and thrashing wildly at the man on top of him.

"There we go, baby. It's not the same when you don't put up a fight", David chuckled, grabbing the boys arms and pinning them over his head.

The blonde just whimpered in response, giving up on fighting against David. There was no use, he was stronger and more powerful than him. He could take another one of the mans beatings, he was too weak. He couldn't fight anymore, there was no use to it, cause either way David would be a battle that Kendall would always lose. No matter how great his dreams were, they couldn't take away the pain of reality forever, because it was honestly his own personal hell.

**...**

"Okay, please, everyone calm down!", Mr. Griffin said,"We're going to start our lab today so if you could please take the seat next to your partner we can start and go over instructions."

Logan frowned as he scanned the room, noticing his beautiful lab partner wasn't in the room. As he stood to search for Kendall, a hand was placed on his shoulder and pushed him back down onto his seat. He looked up, noticing Jo Taylor looking down at him, smiling wide.

"Awe, did your partner not show? What a shame, well lucky for you I don't have a lab partner! How about we pair up and we cou-..."

"But you have Tad as a partner...", Logan said, trying to be as kinda a possible.

"Well, he could work alone. Plus, it'd be better for us to work to-"

"Uhm... excuse me."

The preppy blonde girl turned, looking at the person who interrupted her. She smirked when she saw the blonde boy who was standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you want, Knight?"

"You're kinda blocking my seat. Will you move please?"

"You're kidding, right?,she scoffed, looking at Logan, then Kendall, then back at Logan,"Fine, if you want to assist the faggot it's your choice, but be careful, we don't want him turning you into one too."

Kendall rolled his eyes as the girl walked away and sat down in the stool next to the brunette,"I'm sorry I was late. I woke up late and I had to drive my sister to school."

"It's okay...", Logan said, he stopped for a minute and started at the blonde with a concerned look,"Why do you let people treat you like shit? Doesn't it hurt when people cal you that?"

"What? A fag?", Kendall asked.

"Yeah... You shouldn't let people talk to you like that. You also shouldn't have let people beat up on you. I know Stave and Dak hurt you yesterday."

"Wh-what?"

"I know what they did to you in the locker room. After you ran out of the bathroom you I went in and I noticed you left your jacket. There was blood on it..."

"I gotta go", Kendall said, standing up to leave. Before he could walk away though, Logan grabbed his arm, causing the long sleeve shirt he was wearing to rise up, just enough where the cuts from yesterday were visible.

"Oh my god...", Logan said, letting go of Kendall. As soon as his arm was released, Kendall grabbed his things and ran out of the room. Logan got up and chased after him, ignoring the protesting yell from Mr. Griffin.

Logan knew the cuts weren't an act for attention, Kendall was broken and Logan couldn't help but want to mend him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so let me start out by saying that I'm seriously so sorry that I haven't updated in months! I got busy with school, then I got major writers block and yeah. School is finally out though, so at least I don't have to stress and freak out about that anymore. Also, I changed my pen name just so it was the same as my tumblr. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you and again, I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>Kendall pushed through the heavy doors, immediately engulfed by the chill of the air around him. The tears streaming down his cheeks turned cold and felt as though they had frozen to his skin. He wiped them away though, hot fresh tears replacing them. Behind him could hear the cacophony of someones feet pounding against the pavement, rushing up behind him. He already knew whose footsteps they were though, causing the blonde to run faster.<p>

"Kendall, please... stop! I wa- I wanna talk to you!", Logan panted, gasping for some oxygen he so desperately needed.

The blonde boy could hear every word Logan was screaming, pleading, out to him, but he kept running, not planning to stop till he reached his house... or collapsed. Kendall couldn't believe how badly he had slipped up. Logan saw the cuts on his wrist. He probably thought he was a freak or pathetic. Every idea Kendall didn't want Logan to have of him as was probably already nailed into his brain by now.

"Kendall!"

"Just leave me!", Kendall said, his legs moving automatically and starting to fell like jelly, "Please, just Leave me alone..."

Logan shook as he felt the pain in the blonde boys voice. His chest ached from the sadness that was build up inside the tone. It hurt him even more that Kendall didn't want him to help him. In that moment all Logan cared about was the broken boy he was chasing after. He wasn't going to leave him alone, and he was damn sure he wasn't going to lose him.

"No! Kendall...", the older boy ran as fast as his legs could push him, bring him close enough to Kendall where he could almost reach him, "Dammit Kendall! Slow down!"

The blonde kept running, too caught up in trying to get away that he didn't notice the intersection, or the car heading towards him. The ear piercing screech of the horn was the thing that knocked him back into what was happening in front of him. The hood of the car was coming at him and all he could do was stare in shock, preparing for the painful intrusion.

Next thing he knew arms were tightly wrapped around his waist and he was laying in a patch of plush grass. The sound of the drivers horn and profanities were audible a few feet away, but the blonde didn't pay attention to what was being said. Kendall, still in shock, looked down at the arms around him. They were strong, muscular and slightly tan... they were Logan's. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes connected with the brunettes watery chocolate orbs. He looked absolutely terrified, but relieved at the same time.

"Lo-Logan...", Kendall said softly, then put his head down, as though he was ashamed of himself.

Logan lifted the blondes chin up, forcing the two to look at each other once again. As soon as their eyes met Logan felt as though his heart had shattered. The innocent looking blonde he had first met no longer had that energy or innocence in his eyes that he'd always had when the two were around each other. The tears in his eyes were filled with hurt, guilt and something else that Logan couldn't quite figure out... almost has though he was sad, sad because the car _hadn't_ hit him.

He slowly looked down to his arms, where they were wrapped around Kendall's slender waist. Logan couldn't help but notice Kendall's hands, the sleeves had fallen back exposing his wrist and the red slits that littered them. The reason why he chased after the younger boy in the first place.

The blonde wiggled out of Logan's grip, standing up before pulling down the sleeves and grabbing the bag which he assumed was knocked off him when Logan grabbed him. Logan quickly shot up, grabbing Kendall's shoulder before he could turn away.

"Don't... don't leave and pretend like nothing happened. You almost got hit by a car and you... you cut yourself. Please, don't walk away. I'm here for you, Kendall. I'm here."

Logan looked at the younger blonde, letting the tears at the brim of his eyes fall freely. The only person who he had let go enough to cry in front of. Kendall couldn't take it anymore either, he turned towards the brunette and hugged him. His legs went weak beneath him, but Logan held the blonde boy up as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

**...**

Kendall sighed, relieved to see that David wasn't home. He opened the front door and went inside, Logan following behind him and shutting the door. The brunette looked around and smiled at how relaxing Kendall's house was. The walls were painted a light shade of tan, the carpet mimicked the color of the walls. The furniture had a very earthy vibe, brown couches and chairs with green pillows tossed onto them. The walls also had family pictures all over them.

Logan smiled as he stared at a picture of Kendall, his mother and his father. The smile on the blonde boys face in the pictures was genuine and made Logan's heart flip. He slowly started to move down the row of pictures and noticed that a little girl started to appear, and the man he saw in the first picture disappeared and was replaced with someone else. He also realized that Kendall's smile started to disappear and was also replaced.

"Do you want something to drink or anything?", Kendall said, sniffling.

"No, no... thanks though," Kendall walked over towards Logan to see what he was looking at. The blonde smiled slightly at the picture of him and his father, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at the picture Logan was holding of Katie and David. Logan noticed the change in his expression and looked down at the picture in his hands. He put it down and followed Kendall into the livingroom

"He's not your dad is he?"

"No. And he'll never be", Kendall said coldly before turning away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think.. I didn't know you di-...I'm sorry", Logan babbled, guiltily.

"Just don't worry about it..."

"Is... is that why you cut?"

Kendall immediately looked down at his wrist and then back up at Logan. He stared at him for a few moments, trying to find the words to say.

"I guess you could say that...", Kendall said, pushing back the horrible memories that were planted inside his head by David.

"What do you mean, Kendall?"

"I-I can't tell you", the blonde said, pressing his hands to his head and sitting down.

"You can tell me, though."

"You won't understand though!"

"Then give me a chance to understand, Kendall! That's all I want, to understand you, that's all I've wanted since the moment I saw you. I want you to be able to trust me, I want you to... I want you to like me just how desperately I like you."

Before Kendall could respond Logan was leaning forward and his lips were pressed against his. His soft lips pressed against Kendall's and before he even had time to think about what was happening Kendall stopped as he heard the familiar beep to the locking of a car door. The blonde pushed Logan off of him and jumped up quickly.

"Oh shit, shit, shit... I'm sorry, but you have to leave, you have to leave now."

"But why, Kendall who is-"

"Kendall, why the fuck are y-", David stopped when he noticed the brunette teen sitting across from Kendall on the floor. David looked at Logan, then back at Kendall. The blonde knew that look in his eyes, when Logan left he was in for a world of hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

_**** ****There is a graphic rape scene in this chapter. It's your choice whether you read it or not. You have been warned ****_

* * *

><p>David's expression quickly changed as he noticed the other boy staring at him, the harsh look in his eyes fading and a smile forming on his lips. He set his keys on the table next to the many family photos, before the older man walked over to the brunette teen, who was standing next to the nervous blonde.<p>

"Kendall, you didn't tell me you planned to have company over. You really should have cleaned up first, don't you think?", he said.

"I don't mind the mess mister... mister..."

"Please, call me David", he said.

"We were just heading up-...," Kendall began, but was interrupted.

"I'm really sorry David, I should probably get going...", Kendall quickly grabbed the older brunettes hand, squeezing it tightly, silently begging him not to leave him alone with the monster. David forced a smile, noticing his step sons actions.

"Don't go...," the blonde whispered, just barely audible. Logan turned, the beautiful boy grasping onto his arm, looking as though he was about to cry. It broke his heart.

"I don't mean to be rude, but Ken, your mom made plans for the family to go out tonight and I would like to straighten up the house before she gets home. Plus, you still have to pick up Katie in a few hours. Please show your friend out. "

The blonde frowned, some of his fear turning into annoyance. He knew exactly why David was pushing Logan out. He should of know this would happen though, how could he have been so stupid to bring him home. He kissed the boy for gods sake and now he was pushing the brunette out of his house.

"Don't worry, I was just heading out anyway," the brunette said, heading towards the door to grab his things. Kendall softly whimpered as the older boys hand was pulled out of his grip. Kendall followed Logan out the front door, stopping as they reached the older boys car that was parked on the side of the street. Logan sighed and immediately frowned as he saw the despair in Kendall's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, blondie. Maybe you can come over to my house after school," Logan said. Kendall smiled, he couldn't help but find the nickname adorable and the fact that he actually wanted to spend time together.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied.

Logan smirked, brushing some stay hair out of Kendall's eyes, leaning in and kissing the younger teens cheek. Kendall looked at Logan shocked, they had kissed earlier, but he thought it was just a heat of the moment thing. The thought of Logan really liking him made his insides melt.

"By-bye...," Kendall said, still slightly shocked as Logan got in his car.

"See ya," the brunette grinned, driving away.

Kendall stood there, watching as the car drove off into the distance.

_What does all this mean? Does this mean me and Logan are a couple... are we dating? He wouldn't mess with my feelings like this. He was different from the others, right? But why would he like me... I'm nothing._

He sighed as he turned around, walking back to the house. He was nothing, so why would Logan want to be with him, why would anyone want him. Kendall closed the door behind him, silently trying to sneak up to his room.

"Who the fuck is that, you slut!," David screamed, exiting from the kitchen, "Who the fuck is he!"

Kendall slowly backed away from David, stopping when he felt the back of his thighs hit the couch. The older man smiled, walking towards Kendall till his body was pressed against his.

"Are you going to answer me, whore?," he said, grabbing a handful of his sons blonde hair," Or am I going to have to beat the truth out of you?"

Kendall squealed as he felt a sudden jerk of the older males hand, yanking his head back.

"No, no please... He-He's just a boy in my science class. We have a project together. That's all, I-I swear..."

"Sure...," David chuckled darkly, before pushing the teenager over the sofa, "You we're clinging to that boy, practically begging for him to stay and fuck you. That's what he was he for, to fuck you like the slut you are."

Kendall groaned, rubbing his head from where he had hit his head on the coffee table. He stood up quickly as he saw the older man rush towards him.

"You just don't think you have to answer me do you! Well I have news for you...," David grabbed the boy by the throat, pinning him against the wall behind them," You belong to me! You will answer when I ask you a god damn question!"

"No, I-I told you he's just a friend!," the blonde mustered out, wrapping his hands around David's, attempting to pull them off his throat.

"I saw him kiss you before he left, do you let all your friends kiss you and do what they please? Is that what you are? Are you the school whore?," he tightened his grip, taking the boys hands and pinning them down.

"No, I'm not... I'm not a who-..."

"You are mine! And only mine! Do you understand that?"

The blonde nodded his head, choking for air as David's grip started to crush his wind pipe. The older man removed his grip as he noticed the fear in the boys eyes and attacked the boys neck with his lips. Kendall gasped for air as soon as he was released, but felt disgusted as he felt Davids lips against his skin. It was absolutely repulsing how he brought this man pleasure, no matter how hard he tried not to. He pushed the man off him, causing him to tumble over the table.

Kendall hastily rushed up stairs, running into the nearest room and hiding in the dark corner of the closet. He could hear David stomping his feet in the hall, saying profanities under his breath. The bedroom door creaked open and the sound of his footsteps fill the room. The footsteps echo by the bed, then continue till they stop at the closet. The blonde boy held his breath, fighting back the urge to scream as the closet door is ripped open.

David's hazel eyes immediately connect with Kendall's watery green orbs. Kendall's heart stops as the older man's lips twist into a wicked smirk and he reaches for the boys face. He grabs Kendall, tightening his grip around his, pulling the boy up and pushing him against the wall again.

"You think you could run away from me? You can't bitch, I'm your worst fucking nightmare."

Kendall winces, trying not to tilt his head back for air, it would only make David angrier. He drags his step son out of the closet, throwing him on the floor. His head and back slam against the wall with a loud crack.

"Get the fuck up..."

The blonde slowly gets up, leaning against with wall. David walks over to the boy and grabs him, picking him up and tossing him on the bed. Tears fall from Kendall's eyes as the man gets on top of him and takes of both of their shirt. He takes the younger males hands, pinning them above his head before securing them together with the meterial. David smirks as the boy beneath him whimpers and squirms.

"You make such beautiful noises, Kendall...," David groaned, grinding his hips against the blondes. A sick smile covers the brunette's face as he slowly removes their pants and palms the youngers semi-hard cock through his boxers.

"So hard for me, huh?"

"No... th-that's just a na-natural reaction...", Kendall whimpered, resisting the urge to buck into his hand.

"Mmhmm. It is a reaction for a filthy slut like you."

He pulled down Kendall's boxers, staring at the exposed boy infront of him, looking at each one of the bright red scars. He laughed, spreading his legs while still examining the abused skin.

"I'm the only one who would ever want to fuck you. As soon as someone sees these disgusting scars they wouldn't want anything to do with you. You're weak and pathetic. You've proven it and left physical reminders of it with each of your cuts all over your worthless body. You're nothing."

Before he could even reply, the man shoved his length into the unprepared boy, sending waves of pain through his spine. The boy screams, writhing underneath the older as he carelessly pounds into him. He takes Kendall's hips, holding them down, directly hitting his prostate with each thrust. The room is filled with the sound of the brunette's savage grunts and the teenagers soft moans and sobs.

David reaches down, taking the boys cock and pumping it at the same pace as his thrust. Kendall can't help it anymore, the natural reactions taking over, causing him to buck his hips into each tug.

"Yeah, Come for me baby..."

Just like that, the younger boy exploded, rope after rope of white covering his and David's chest till the boy was empty. David quickly followed as the blondes muscles spastically tightened around him, painting the boy's insides white.

The man pulled out of Kendall, rolling to the side and laying next to the boy he'd just taken control over. He finally got up, taking a good look at the kid and smiling. His chest was still heaving up and down and he looked absolutely broken.

"Clean this up before anyone gets home, you worthless fuck," David said, pleased with how he left the blonde. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Kendall to cry into the soiled sheets.

He felt completely dirty. He felt like a disgusting whore. But maybe that's all he was, just a worthless pleasure. Cause he sure did feel like it.

**...**

"James, he's an amazing guy, why shouldn't I date him?", Logan asked, looking at his friend who was stuffing his face with a bag of chips.

The taller brunette shifted in his seat, getting comfortable.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying that your getting yourself into a lot if you decide to go out with him. He's sweet and all, but you're going to have to protect him from Dak and Steve all the time."

Logan sighed, "I wouldn't have to protect him if those two assholes just left him alone! They have no reason to treat him like shit."

"You really do like this guy?"

"Yeah, more than I've liked anyone else. He makes it so complicated though... but I'm willing to do anything just to let him know I care. I just want him to trust me with any of his secrets."

"Dude, you know I love you and all but I'm way too hungry right now to get into a deep conversation with you right now. So please, pass me the nacho cheese!"

"Sometimes I think you only stay my friend cause I feed you!," Logan laughed, handing the boy the dip.

"Well, why else would I put up with your shit if you didn't feed me! Plus, your mom loves me more than she loves you, so I'm here to stay!," James joked, pushing the shorter brunette over and running off with his food.

"It's only because you're prettier!," Logan yelled, getting up and tackling his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleep blop bloop, I'm sorry if you hate me for writing that and for taking forever to update! I'm so stuck on all my stories . Anyway, I hope this wasn't terrible and I hope you leave me some feedback!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to thank you for all your reviews and giving me motivation to write! Also, I just wanted to let all you lovely people know that my best friend has started her first Kogan fic, and you should all go check it out! :D Her pen name is HerThoughtsOnPaper and she is an incredible writer, so go check it out and tell her what you think about it! **Sorry for any mistakes I missed! Please leave me some feedback! :D **Anyway, on with the chapter! ******

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned as the alarm clock roared in his ear. He rolled over, slamming it a few times until the ringing stopped, sitting up on the edge of the bed. A sudden shock of pain shoots up the boys spine as he takes a few steps towards the closet. He turned, entering the bathroom, every step causing the same sharp pain.<p>

"Oh fuck...," he whimpers, undressing and stepping into the shower.

The boy quickly washed up, lathering the soap onto his pale skin. He closed his eyes as he washed the shampoo in his shaggy hair. He rinsed it out and shut off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He slowly limped over to the medicine cabinet, grabbing the pain killers and taking two. It should help him get through the pain for the rest of the day. He closed the cabinet and sighed when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

So many scars. His slender finger traced over a few that bulged from the skin, ones that should of needed stitches, but never got the proper care. He looked at the others, tracing over a few more before looking back up at the mirror.

So many bruises. He had bruises all over his hips from what David had done to him last night. He looked down and noticed some on his wrist and even a few on his sides. The blonde could feel the ones that were on his back and collar bone, probably from when he'd been shoved against the wall. Kendall felt a few tears sliver down his cheeks and he looked back up at the mirror one last time.

More tears fell as he looked at the blonde boy with blood shot eyes that stared back at him through the glass. He hated that boy. He was so disgusting, he was so useless, he was so... broken. That boy couldn't be loved cause he was repulsive, no one would want him.

He quickly turned away, not wanting to look at the weak boy anymore and slammed his fist against the wall. That was who he was. He was weak, disgusting, useless and broken. And he hated it... he hated himself. He hit the obstruction one more time before exiting the bathroom. He walked over to the closet, wiping away a few stay tears as he picked out his clothes and got dressed.

A few minutes later Kendall walked down stairs, ready to deal with the monster, but to his surprise he was nowhere in the living room. Not that he was complaining, it just threw him off cause David loved being there to ruin his morning. Katie also wasn't anywhere, and she was always there to greet her brother in the morning.

A red haired woman exited the kitchen as Kendall went to peer in to see if David was in there. He wasn't in there either, but his mom was home, which was weird too. She usually left before Kendall even came down stairs.

"Hey Mom," Kendall smiled. Jennifer turned, embracing her son in a death gripping hug.

"Morning, sweetie!"

"Where's David and Katie?," the blonde asked as she let go of him.

"Oh, Katie had a field trip and had to be at school early. David took her for me and decided just to head to work afterwards."

"Okay, that solves one of my questions. The other one is why are you still home, not that I don't love being around you, but it's so unusual!," Kendall laughed.

"I got the day off! Now I can do all the things I never have time to do when I get home from work!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know... but I'll find something!," Kendall laughed

"Well, I'm heading to school. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Have a good day!"

_**...**_

"Dude! Where have you been!?," Jett asked as his friend walked up to his locker.

"Jett, calm the hell down. What are you even talking about?," Kendall said, putting the rest of his books away and closing his locker.

"Everyone has been talking about how you freaked out yesterday and ran out of Mr. Griffin's class, and how Logan chased after you!"

"People are talking about that?," Kendall mentally face palmed himself, of course they were talking about it. He freaked out and the most popular guy in school ran after him. People were definitely going to talk and spread rumors.

"Of course! And let me tell you, some of the things I've heard today are pretty insane!"

"You are such a girl when it comes to gossip!," the shorter blonde laughed, "So what are people saying anyway?"

"Well there's a few going around. One is that after he ran after you, he comforted you and then you guys made out. Oh and then there's the one where you two fucked like rabbits in the back seat of his car. And of course, my personal favorite, that you guys had secretly dating for years and you two were running away and getting married in California!"

Kendall practically choked from laughing so hard, "Wait, Yo-You're serious?"

"Oh yeah! I told you they made up some crazy stuff! So want to tell me what really happened?," Jett asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought of getting the real story.

"Okay, you are starting to scare me... but I will tell you what happened because you are my best friend and I trust you and _know_ you would tell anyone, _right_?"

"Mmhmm, I swear! Now tell me...," the taller blonde said, practically whining the last two words.

"Fine... well uhmm, I ran out off class and he followed after me. I wasn't paying attention and almost got hit by a car..."

"You almost got hit!," Jett shouted, attracting the attention of a few people near by.

"Dude, shut up! I said I almost did, but Logan grabbed me before I did. Afterwards he came back to my house and we we're talking... then he... well he kissed me, but then David came home. He had to leave, but he did invite me over to his house."

"He kissed you! Did you kiss him back!?," the teen squeaked.

"Well yeah!," Kendall laughed.

"And he invited you over? When you going to his house?"

"Today, after school..."

"You're sure he's just not using you? Does he really like you?"

Kendall frowned at the thought. Logan didn't want to use him. He had told him yesterday that he wanted to get to know him. And Logan wouldn't lie to him... would he?

"No... I think he really does like me, Jett."

Before the other blonde had a chance to say something, Kendall saw three boys walk up, joining them. He turned, smiling when he saw Logan, James, and Carlos. Jett eyed James and the Latino as soon as he saw the boys.

He didn't trust the hockey heads and that's exactly what they were. Jett knew Logan wasn't like Dak and Steve, he would never hurt an innocent person, but as for them... he wasn't to sure about them, he'd seen them hanging around Dak a few times when he was harassing Kendall. the two never attempted to hurt him or join in with the teasing, but still, he didn't want to find out if they would.

"Uhm.. hey...," James said, noticing the blonde eyeing him. Carlos smiled, waving at the suspicious boy. Jett didn't say anything though, he just kept eyeing the two. The tallest brunette coughed, looking at Carlos who was staring at Jett still smiling.

"Are you oka-... did we do something wrong?"

Jett was still silently staring. Kendall laughed, leaning in and whispering something into the spikey hair brunette's ear, making the two laugh. James looked at the two who we're giggling.

"What? Why is he staring at me... what did he say?"

"Nothing...," Logan said, shaking his head smiling.

"Uhgg!," James exclaimed, before throwing his hands in the air and strutting away. They all broke out laughing, even Jett, as the pretty boy stormed away.

"I told you!," Kendall said. The brunette smiled, nodding his head.

"What did you say anyway?," Carlos asked.

"I just told him that Jett was going to glare at James till he stormed off... or exploded, which ever came first. As soon as I saw that goofy smirk on your face I knew he would be fine with you, Carlos."

"Yeah, as long as you don't hurt my best friend...," Jett said warningly.

"Don't worry, we won't touch him. Plus, Logan made it very clear to everyone that if anyone touched Ken, he'd would rip their heads off!"

"Damn straight I would," they all laughed, Kendall blushing, as the bell rang, signaling them to go to their first period.

_**...**_

As soon as the dismal bell rang Logan grabbed his stuff, practically racing out the front door of the school into the parking lot. He was excited and kinda nervous about Kendall coming over. Okay, well he was very nervous about the blonde coming over to his house. First, because he never had anyone over at his house, besides James and Carlos, but that was different cause they we're like family.

Second, because he really _really _liked this kid and he didn't want to mess up, or scare him away. Sure, many girls would die for a chance to get with Logan Mitchell, but they didn't mean a thing to him. Maybe that's why he could be so cocky around them cause he didn't care about those girls.

But Kendall... Kendall was amazing. This boy made his heart flip and turned his stomach into knots. The first time their lips met, as cliché as it may sound, it was like fireworks were set off in his brain. He didn't know what to do and he found himself always thinking about him.

Kendall smiled as he found Logan in the sea of people in the parking lot and quickly walked over to him.

"So, you want me to follow you to your house in my car?"

"Well, I could drive you there... it'd be a lot easier that way," he grinned.

"But what would I do about my car?"

"Well uhmm... I could drop you off and in the morning I can pick you up, so that way tomorrow you can drive home?"

"Okay, sounds good to me," he said, walking around the car, getting in as he saw Logan disappear inside.

He started up the car, the warm air filling the small automobile. Kendall buckled his seat belt, relaxing in the warm heat. The two drove in silence for a few moments before the older boy spoke up.

"Have you heard the rumors going around?," he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, Jett told me about them, they're ridiculous," he chuckled.

"I know, although the one of us running away to Cali is my favorite. They make it seem like we're in some romance novel or some shit!"

"I know, I tell you they make up some wild things," Kendall huffed.

"So, did you tell Jett what really happened?"

"Yeah, I think he would have died from anticipation if he didn't know the real truth."

"Did you tell him about the kiss?," the brunette asked. Kendall's eyes immediately shifted towards the teen in the drivers seat.

Logan mentally slapped himself. Where did this sudden confidence come from?

"Yeah... you... you don't mind, do you? It's not like he'll tell anyone if that's what your worried about."

"Oh, no. I just wanted to know..."

The two both drove in silence until Logan broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy our kiss?"

Again, where was this coming from!?

"Ye-yeah...," the blonde said, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Logan pulled up in the drive way just in time, he didn't want things to get awkward, but these sudden surges of confidence sure was making it. Kendall stared at the huge house in front of him.

"You live here?," he asked, still in awe.

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor, and he's not home that often. My mom is almost always home though."

"You're an only child?"

"Well, I had an older sister, but she moved out a couple years ago. Carlos and James are always over though, so they're just like my brothers."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yeah, well let's go inside," the brunette said, taking Kendall's hand and leading him into the enormous home. As soon as Logan closed the door a woman with a messy brown bun came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Logan, how was your da- Ohhh, you have company! You didn't tell me..."

"Sorry mom, I forgot. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, I just would of straightened up if I knew you had someone coming over. I'm Mrs. Mitchell, but you can just call me Michelle."

"I'm Kendall," he said with a friendly smile.

"Well, Ken and I are gonna head upstairs. I'll be down later."

Again, the brunette grabbed his hand leading him upstairs. Michelle smirked as she saw the two holding hands before walking into the living room. Logan lead them down the hall, stopping and opening the door. As soon as he walked in and examined the room, he knew it was Logan's.

There was a bed in the middle of the room that was surrounded by two completely full bookshelves. A few hockey jerseys were pinned up on the wall, one yellow and brown one that he knew for a fact was Logan's. Across the bed was long dresser, many game consoles on top of it and right above it was a forty-eight inch flat screen plastered up on the wall.

"Damn, nice...," Kendall smiled, taking off looking over at Logan who already was seated on his bed.

"Thanks," he laughed. The blonde joined him on his bed, but looked confused as Logan gave him a confused looked.

"What?"

"You're limping, are you hurt?"

Kendall's smiled immediately dropped, he didn't even notice that'd he had been limping this whole time.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't no I was limping," he said, setting his jacket down beside him.

"You sure... you looked like you really wer-... oh my god, you have huge bruise on your collar," Logan said, eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of the purple skin peeping out from the top of his shirt. Kendall quickly moved away, covering the battered skin. "Kendall, what happened!?"

"Nothing! It's nothing, I swear..."

"Who did this to you?."

"No one! No one did anything to me, I fell a couple days ago."

"Ken, you can't get a bruise like that from falling. What happened?," he asked, grabbing the blonde's wrist so he wouldn't leave.

The blonde immediately winced, tensing up as the pressure from Logan's grip came down on the bruises that we're left on his wrist from last night. Logan gave him a funny look before looking down at the slender wrist that he had in his grip. He let go of them as soon as he saw the now deep purple flesh.

"Kendall, what the fuck happened?"

That was it, the blonde couldn't take it anymore, tears came falling down his cheeks. He hated how he could become so vulnerable around this kid. The brunette wrapped his arms around the crying boy's torso.

"Ken, tell me what happened..."

"We-well... I... yesterday...," Kendall hiccuped through broke sobs.

Did he really want to tell the brunette what David had done to him? Kendall hadn't even told his best friend about the things David's done to him. He just met this boy, could he really trust him with _this_ secret?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for your comments, they mean a lot to me! Even the ones where you guys are yelling at me to update cause that actually makes me want to. XD Okay, enough with my nonsense!**

* * *

><p>Kendall looked into the chocolate brown orbs that were piercing into his own green eyes. This boy cared, he wanted to help Kendall no matter what it took. He would take down whoever was causing the pain. He would eliminate them, Kendall would never have to deal with David again.<p>

It was an amazing thought, opening up to Logan and having David gone, out of his life forever.

But did that necessarily mean things would be okay afterwards?

How would his mother be able to deal with knowing that her own son was being raped and brutally beaten for years by the man she loved? What would Katie do when she found out her own father did such heinous things to her brother? The young girl would find out eventually. It would tear their family apart and Kendall couldn't handle the thought of risking his sister's and mother's happiness for his own.

The blonde looked into the brunette's eyes a few more seconds before sniffling, wiping away his tears.

"S-Steve did it..."

Kendall hadn't even realized what he said till the words left his mouth and he immediately regretted it. Sure, Steve treated him like he was nothing and had laid hands on him more than a couple times, but never did Kendall think to blame it all on Steve. He could practically see the rage build up in Logan's eyes and he knew it was a big mistake.

"I'm going to fucking kill him, I swear! Why, why did he do this to you? You didn't do anything to him, that fucking piece of shit!," Logan was almost yelling, standing up and pacing around the room as hate and anger coursed through his veins.

"Next time I see him... ohhh, next time I see him I'm going to rip his damn thro-..."

"Logan..."

"... out of his neck. How could he-..."

"Logan!," the blonde shouted, catching Logan's attention, "Please, don't say anything or hurt him."

"How do you expect me not to say anything!? Kendall, he hurt you, he hit you hard enough to leave bruises on your skin, and you're fine with him getting away with that?"

"I know, but there is no point in telling him to stay away from me. It will only make him want to hurt me more..."

"After I'm done with him he won't even be able to wa-...,"

"Promise me, Logan," Kendall said, surprisingly sounding quite calm, cutting the brown eyed teenagers rant off.

"Promise what?," Logan asked, walking back over and sitting down next to the beautiful, shaking boy.

"Promise you won't say anything."

"Kendall, I can't promise that!"

"Pl-please...," he looked at the brunette, his emerald eyes begging the boy as a few tears started to form. Even though he hated Steve, he didn't deserve to have Logan attack him for something David did.

Logan sighed, Kendall made him absolutely weak. He felt like he couldn't say no to this boy without feeling like a complete jerk.

"Fine, I promise I won't say anything to him... but that doesn't mean I can't take it out on him during practice, you know like accidently knocking him on his ass in the rink!"

Kendall couldn't help but smile, even though he knew the bruises and injuries on his body weren't from Steve.

"Sure, but don't hurt him to bad too bad, he is the goal tender. You hockey heads need him, whether you like it or not. "

Logan smiled, picking the blonde up and swinging him over his broad shoulders. Kendall couldn't help but smile slightly and playfully pound on the brunette's muscular back.

"Where are you taking me?," Kendall giggled, trying to see were the two were heading.

"I figured there's no better way to cheer you up than by getting your butt beat at video games!," Logan chuckled, opening the door into the entertainment room.

He set Kendall down and the blonde couldn't help but admire the room.

There was three huge couches that lined the walls, a mini refrigerator on one side of the room and a pool table on the other side. Plastered on the wall was another enormous tv, with a x-box, cable box, and numerous video games sitting on a stand below it.

"Well, are you ready to lose?," Logan laughed, setting two bean-bag chairs a couple feet away from the television and plopping down on one. Kendall looked over at him, shaken out of his state of aweawe and grinned.

"Oh, you're going down!"

**...**

Kendall hardly even noticed that three hours had passed till he looked down at his cell phone, noticing the time. It was exactly six o'clock. Kendall paused the game, earning a disapproving grunt from Logan before the brunette turned looking at him.

"Dude! Why'd you pause it? I was just about to kick your ass!"

"It's six and my mom's home and I wanted to get home before six thirty."

Logan nodded, getting up and helping Kendall out of the bean bag he had sunken into. He put up the game and lead Kendall out, walking down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm dropping Kendall off, I'll be back in a few minutes!," he shouted, earning an okay from one of the rooms on the bottom floor.

The two left, climbing into the brunette's car and pulling away from the incredible home. Kendall smiled to himself, he really did have a good time with Logan. He really was starting to like him.

"You'll have to come over more often," Logan said, looking over at the boy in the passengers seat.

"I know, then I can kick your ass at video games more often!"

"You're as bad as James," the brunette laughed, turning down Kendall's block. He came to a stop a couple minutes later, Kendall looked out the window, noticing he was home. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned back towards Logan.

"Thank you... for everything...," Kendall said, pulling his bag over one shoulder.

"No problem," Logan grinned before looking at the blonde seriously, "I... I really like you, Kendall."

Kendall stared Logan, before finally leaning in, capturing his lips with his own. The emerald eyed boy really didn't know where the confidence came from, but it felt so right. He needed this kiss, he needed Logan's lips. He pulled away, blushing lightly as he looked at the shocked brunette.

"I like you too, Logie..."

Logan smirked, kissing the side of Kendall's mouth, "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Can't wait," Kendall said, getting out of the car. He waved at Logan, before turning around and heading into the house.

The door closed and Jen turned her head, so she could see who entered the home from where she was positioned at on the couch. A bright smile spread across her face as she noticed her son.

"Kendall! You're finally home! Where have you been?"

"Hanging out at my friends house... I thought I told you?," he set his bag down on the side of the wall and joined his mother on the sofa.

"No... you must of forgot to tell me before you left this morning."

"Oh, sorry Mom."

"It's okay," she smiled, "So were you at Jett's house?"

"No," Kendall said, smiling a bit. Jen looked at her son slightly surprised. He wasn't one who made friends easily.

"Really? What's the kid's name?"

"Logan... we got paired for a science project and he's... he's really cool."

"Well I'm glad your starting to make more friends! I love Jett, but it's good for you to hang out with more than one person," she laughed, getting up off the couch. Kendall hadn't even noticed that his mom was dressed in a beautiful red dress till she stood up.

"Where you going?"

"David and I are going out," she said, "Katie is over at her friends house, so you'll be alone for awhile. Are you okay with that?"

"D-David's home? But I didn't see his car in the drive way," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's in the garage, hun. He's out in the back yard right now," she laughed, before walking upstairs to touch up her make up.

Kendall panicked, what if David saw Logan drop him off. He'd be in such deep trouble, he'd be in for a world of hurt. Who knows what David would do to him. The back door opened and David walked in, Kendall's eyes immediately shot up, looking at the older man.

"What are you looking at, Kendork," David said, giving the boy a weird look before heading up the stairs as well.

Kendall relaxed, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. David hadn't noticed that Logan dropped him off. David didn't know. He was going to be okay... for now.

**...**

Kendall walked down the stairs the next morning, entering the kitchen and heating up a poptart as he waited for Logan to come and pick him up. He would be here in fifteen minutes and he couldn't wait to see the boy again. Jen walked in the kitchen, giving her son a hug.

"I'll see you when you get home, honey. Oh, and I need you to pick Katie up!"

"No problem, Mom. I love you, have a good day."

The red haired woman hollered a 'love you too' as she walked out the door, walking to her car and driving away. Kendall jumped a little as he heard a pop, smiling when he realized it was only the toaster. He picked up the breakfast pastry and took a few bites. He was about to leave the kitchen till David came in, blocking the exit.

"Where you going," David asked, his lips twisting into the signature wicked grin.

"I'm going to get my stuff... I have school today you know," David moved, just enough for the teenager to squeeze through the doorway

"So, where the fuck is your car?," the older man asked, making Kendall freeze in his tracks.

"I-I left it at school... I went over to a friends house yesterday an-and he's picking me up," Kendall answered, not daring to turn and face the monster.

"Mmhmm, what friend?," David asked, setting a hand on the slender boy's shoulder.

"Jett... we hung out after school."

"That sure didn't look like Jett's car... you know, the car you came out of when 'Jett' dropped you off," David laughed, his grip tightening around Kendall's shoulders, turning him around so they were eye to eye, "Don't you fucking dare lie to me, Kendall. I will tear you apart. Who the fuck were you hanging out with!?"

He pushed the boy, his back slamming against one of the tables. David's hands move to the boys hips, gripping them tightly before pressing him into the table harder. Kendall felt the tears fall as the wood dug into one of his bruises.

"Let me go!"

"You were with that Logan kid weren't you!? Weren't you!?," he screamed in the boy's face.

"Yes...," Kendall admitted, receiving one hard slap to the face. He prepare for another, but opened his eyes as he felt David let go of his hips. The older man was out of the room before he knew it.

Kendall grabbed his stuff, feeling a vibration in his pocket. Logan was here, waiting for him. He wiped the tears from his face, turning back to make sure David was gone and walked out the door.


End file.
